1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for linking a ski accessory, such as a ski pole, to a skier's hand.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Skiers typically employ ski poles to increase their balance and maneuvering ability. The ski poles are usually manufactured such that they include a closed loop strap, known as a wrist strap, proximate the topmost portion of the ski pole. Such a strap permits the skier to avoid losing his pole if he unexpectedly opens his hand. In addition, the wrist strap improves the transmission of forces by the skier, particularly when the skier is leaning on the pole, either for making a turn (in downhill skiing), or for the stride or skating step in cross-country skiing.
To be efficient, the wrist strap must partially encircle the skier's wrist with the two end strands of the loop connected to the wrist passing along the palm of the hand. However, the majority of skiers, and particularly novice skiers, do not position the wrist strap at the proper location, reducing the benefits of using ski poles. Furthermore, when the wrist strap is not properly positioned around the wrist, the forces exerted on the hand by the ski pole are localized, which can lead to discomfort and trauma for the skier.
In addition, in certain situations, such as in cross-country skiing, wherein the ski pole is moved from a propulsion position to a return position, the conventional wrist strap does not prevent one from losing the ski pole.
Other problems arise from poor placement and sliding of the conventional type wrist strap during skiing, such as the inability to adjust the wrist strap with respect to the skier's hand and the lack of feecback from the ski pole when thicker than normal gloves are worn due to the inefficient coupling of the hand to the ski pole.
French patent 2,381,537 discloses a ski pole with a handle having a shape in which the skier's hand is linked to the ski pole by a magnetic coupling device that is provided on a glove worn by the skier and on the ski pole. However, such a system does not solve all the problems described above; particularly the problems of transmitting the skier's forces to the ski pole and of not losing the ski pole, because a sudden shock to the ski pole releases the magnetic coupling.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the above described problems and particularly, to furnish a system for linking a ski accessory, such as a ski pole, with the skier's hand.